Always One More Time
by Jimli
Summary: Being with Vergil meant dealing with his transient lifestyle, revolving around his mysterious 'trips'. But what exactly are those goals? What if he's actually the bad guy? And what happens when the good guys catch up with him? Vergil/OC pairing. AU for both worlds. Mild violence, very lemony.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__This is a completed story in three chapters. This little cross-breed plotbunny hopped across my path, so I had to catch him and feed him. For simplicity's sake, it is AU for both Devil May Cry and Supernatural._

_Please let me know what you think, good, bad, or indifferent._

_For the record, so no one catches me unaware, I have played through all four Devil May Cry games, as well as seen the animated series. However, I got behind on Supernatural; I've seen all the way through season six, but nothing past there, and know nothing about the plot of seven or eight. Since this story is AU, it's not relevant for me to spoil anything._

_On the other end of the Supernatural spoiler spectrum, if you don't know who 'Castiel' is, don't read this, because Castiel does have a part in this story._

_I'm pretty sure that no DMC spoilers exist._

**_Disclaimer: _**_There are a lot of goodies in this tale that I, regrettably, don't own, and next to nil in it that I do. Alas and alack. Jimli ;P_

* * *

_**Have courage enough to trust love one more time and always one more time. - Maya Angelou**_

**Chapter One**

Vergil would drop me off at a hotel, as was fairly usual. I didn't ask too many questions about what exactly he did; I was partly afraid of the answer. I knew he wasn't overly scrupulous about certain things and the creepy objects, gruesome trophies, various Devil Arms, and intriguing books he often brought back were enough to both pique and dampen my curiosity. The money was another thing I didn't ask too many questions about. Vergil always had a vast amount of currency that was routinely supplemented, even though we spent little of it. He used it to pay for gas and hotel rooms, as well as supplies or food when we were together, and I used it to buy food or anything else I needed when I was left alone, but there was always more to be had.

I knew that after we got to the hotel, he would want sex, and a lot of it. Generally every waking moment before he left would be devoted to lovemaking. If this came from a worry of whether or not he'd return to me, or it was a way of keeping me interested in staying, or simply to reaffirm his possession of me, I wasn't sure.

He pulled the El Camino into a cheap-looking but surprisingly clean hotel, checked us into a room, and showered. After I, too, had gone through the shower, he beckoned me over to the bed where he lay naked. I smiled and joined him, throwing myself into our passion so I didn't worry about his leaving.

At the first sign of my exhaustion, he pulled away, allowing me to snuggle against him and fall asleep. I woke in the morning just as he was climbing out of bed. He gave me a kiss, long and lingering, then went into the bathroom to shower. He came out, dressed, and grabbed the duffle with his trip things, clothes, journals with his notes, certain creepy objects with some purpose to his current quest before he walked out, Yamato in hand.

I turned on the TV, flipped apathetically through the channels, then snapped the television off again. I knew that in three days, he would either walk back in the door, or call the room phone, but until then, I needed something to occupy my time. He had, of course, taken the 'Camino, so I would have to walk anywhere I wanted to go. I decided to go to the front desk and ask what there was to do in this burg. I grabbed my purse, as well as part of the money Vergil had currently stashed in the TV cabinet, double-checked that I had the room key, and went to the office.

A middle-aged fellow with dark hair casually greeted me as I walked in. I put on my sunniest smile.

"Hi! Say, you wouldn't happen to have some sort of attractions list for this town would you? Or maybe you could just tell me what sorts of eateries and entertainment might be found here?"

He blinked at me a few times, as though evaluating my sanity, then shrugged.

"There's a diner across the street, a movie theater two blocks over to the east, a park, if you want to call it that, three blocks west, one block north, and a few stores there on the strip."

He grunted in an amused sort of way. "Oh yeah, the two-bit 'art gallery' that the hippies have. It's just over from the strip, before you get to the theater."

_Wow. What a lovely town Vergilius picked this time. _

I shook off the thought, thanked the guy with another pretty smile, and headed to the diner.

There were a few tables scattered near the windows, some seats along the bar, and another, larger section of booths to the left of the counter and angling towards the back. A colorful jukebox sat just by the door, and a quick inspection of it yielded a wide variety of tastes, styles, and genres. I plopped down on a barstool and grabbed a menu. A plump bleach-blonde matron came past, carrying a loaded tray to a table behind me. Quite a few of the tables were occupied, although the back section seemed fairly empty. One other sat at the counter, a haggard looking fellow that I might have pegged for a trucker.

"Be with ya in a minute, dearie," the waitress called as she divided the contents of the tray.

She wandered back into the kitchen, then came to the bar.

"What can I getcha?" she asked me, her smile already looking worn thin, despite its friendliness.

I smiled back. "You guys do full menu right now, or just the breakfast stuff?"

"Mostly just the brekkies, 'cause we don't turn on the fryers 'til lunch."

"How about hashbrowns, a couple pieces of sausage, and an order of biscuits and gravy? A glass of orange juice to drink, please."

Her eyebrows rose a little at the big order.

"We're hungry this morning, aren't we baby?" I added, rubbing my poochy belly.

She smiled, a warmer expression this time.

"Oh, are you expecting?" she asked kindly.

I nodded happily. "Just found out a little more than a month ago. I'm about fourteen or fifteen weeks along."

I didn't tell her that it had actually been _Vergil_ who'd told me, having sensed the baby after we'd coupled.

"That's real nice! Congrats, dearie!"

"Thank you!" I chirped happily.

She went to the kitchen, placed the order, and brought my orange juice. I chugged back about half the glass as she made her rounds to check on the other diners. Truthfully, I was starving. Baby was perpetually hungry, it seemed, and Vergil and I had expended a lot of energy the night before. I caught sight of the waitress' name tag as she came back to my end of the bar, and I waggled the glass at her.

"Think we could please get a refill, Pammy?" I asked, smiling again.

She nodded, and when she came back, I asked about the town. She essentially gave me the same answer the desk clerk at the hotel had, though in a slightly better light. I took that as sort of a bad sign with regards to my boredom, but I nodded politely and thanked her.

Breakfast came up nice and hot, and I wolfed it down, along with yet another refill on my juice. I paid Pammy, carefully using small bills, and decided to head for the infamous strip, park, theater, and hippie art gallery.

Despite being assured the town was small and uninteresting, I easily occupied my time for three days, spending little money on anything but food, mostly from the diner, although once or twice at the obligatory fast food place every town has these days.

The phone in my room woke me on the third morning after Vergil had left. I scowled, partly angry and partly disappointed. I knew who it was, and his calling meant that he wouldn't be walking in.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I apologize, lover. I shall not be returning today. My contact is late, not to arrive until tomorrow, then I must still make another stop. I shall call you again tomorrow morning."

He sounded truly sorry, as well as miffed, no doubt at his contact. Hopefully said contact was important, or smart enough to stay out of Yamato's reach, otherwise there was a very real chance his broken promise to Vergil would be his last.

"Yeah, I know you will."

"Are you well?"

This was not just a somewhat sweet concern, it was also a coded way of asking if I were in trouble or danger. If I answered him back using a foreign phrase, he knew that something was wrong. Perhaps a little paranoid on his part, but I didn't complain.

"Mostly. I've started having morning sickness. And rather disturbing cravings."

I shuddered to remember how _delectable_ raw meat was starting to smell.

He chuckled.

"Don't ignore them, no matter how much it disturbs you. Cravings are indicative of his needs."

I pulled a face. "I know that! That's hardly an exclusive thing to your...heritage."

We had an understood agreement about discussing things over the phone. Neither of us had a cell phone, so Vergil invariably used public phones, meaning his privacy was often at a minimum. When he was absent, I was in a lot of ways vulnerable, so he didn't want anyone to know anything more about me, our relationship, or our baby than was absolutely necessary.

"I'm relatively sure that these cravings would turn a few heads, darlin'," I drawled.

"Do what you can to satisfy them, but take the utmost care. I do not wish to be concerned about your safety."

His response irrationally irritated me.

"You know, you're about a cold bastard. Aren't you _supposed_ to be concerned about me? Or for that matter, if you _are_ concerned, shouldn't you quit dumpin' me off in lame-ass, two-bit towns at questionable roadside hotels?" I winced, regretting the words as soon as they shot out of my mouth, but he responded before I could apologize.

"Lover," he intoned, his voice deadly serious with a note of barely restrained patience threaded through it, "you know that I am always concerned for you and our child. I do not 'dump' you anywhere, at any time. I leave you when necessary, yes, but in safe places, with a minimum of danger and risk."

His tone lightened somewhat as he continued, "Furthermore, you well know of my father's marriage to my mother. Cold I may be, a bastard I am not."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, I just..." I sighed.

_I just miss you, achingly. I don't like being alone, I don't sleep well without you. This pregnancy's symptoms alarm me sometimes. I just want so much more from my life with you, want so much more from _you._ I love you, and don't want you gone doing who knows what, for who knows what purpose._

I had no way to express any of that to him, especially over the phone, so I settled for another sigh. Perhaps he knew some of it anyway, based on his next comment.

"I understand how much you worry. You need not, I assure you. I am very capable of taking care of myself. I understand also how much you miss me, lover. You have a dreadful look of disappointment in your eyes whenever I go on a job. I miss you as well, each and every time I leave you. That is why I wish to have you as much as you can accommodate beforehand: I know it will be long and long before I can enjoy your pleasures again, so I must compensate."

As nearly clinical as his words had been, I was blushing.

"And how," I mumbled.

"I shall call tomorrow, in the morning. If I do not, you know what to do, lover."

Little though he could see it, I nodded.

"Very well. Take care of the two of you. I insist that you indulge what cravings you safely can, and do not opt out under a misguided sense of caution. I cannot emphasize enough: _he needs it, my love._"

"I promise."

Just yesterday I'd ordered a hamburger as rare as the cook would make it, despite myself, and all the while this idea that it was _still_ over-cooked was running through my mind. I shuddered, remembering.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"And I you, lover," he replied before hanging up.

I was miserable. _Too _miserable, I realized as my stomach revolted. I rushed to the bathroom and was promptly sick in the toilet. I shakily rose, brushed the nasty taste out of my mouth, and showered. After dressing, I went to the diner for breakfast. Keeping what Vergil had said in mind, I steeled myself and ordered two eggs with a big, bloody rare steak, just as though it were my favorite breakfast. I was sitting in the back section in a booth, for the solitude. Although at lunch and dinner the place was pretty full in front and back, breakfasters almost invariably sat in the front or at the counter.

Pammy put the plate in front of me, and I secretly eyeballed it as I picked up the knife. I thought I heard the poor thing moo at me before I realized that it was my stomach growling. I popped the piece I'd cut into my mouth and glanced up at the two guys who squeezed past my table. I munched on the meat, shamelessly checking out the two fellows. Vergil is a gorgeous male, no doubt about that, but I didn't mind looking at lesser specimens now and again. I caught sight of their faces as they turned to give Pammy their order and my insides froze solid.

_Sam and Dean Winchester._

My mind snapped back a couple of months to the first time I had seen the hunter brothers.

I spent most of my time as a stranger in town for a few days, then Vergil would return, and we'd move on. Usually, Vergil would find a hotel or motel in town, reasonably close to places I would need to go since he always took the car. One town he left me in was not as fortunately designed, however. Vergil didn't have time to go back to another town, and he dared not take me closer to his job site. He settled for a motel on the outskirts near a rough-looking bar, and left me weapons, including a pistol he'd procured from…_somewhere_. Apparently his distaste for firearms did not extend to having one available for me to use.

The bar was seedy enough that I hadn't been stopped at the door because I was overtly carrying a gun, but because I was a small, unaccompanied female. When the doorman had put his hand on my shoulder to escort me out, I grabbed it and twisted his fingers in a way that Vergil had shown me. When I released him, he had held open the door for me and told me to have a good time.

I quickly figured out from the discreet conversations around the room that it was a hunters' bar, probably another reason why the doorman had tried to discourage me. I played the part of a hunter's girlfriend, left off the job because of my newly pregnant state. I didn't tell them who my boyfriend was, naturally, but no one seemed to think that the omission was odd: hunters are by nature a secretive bunch. I spent a lot of time there, conversing with different hunters, keeping my story simple and consistent, varying only in which details I shared for realism. For their part, the hunters were friendly enough, and I even made what would have been useful contacts, if they wouldn't have been at odds with Vergil.

When the Winchesters wandered into the place one night, everyone seemed a little tense, wary even. It was a little eerie. An older fellow at the bar, who I'd been quietly told was a little more paranoid than the average hunter, eyed them for their entire stay, short though it was. The brothers were amicable, although everyone was fairly brief with them. When they left, I discreetly asked the bartender what that had been about, and he started sharing stories about them.

Supposedly, when Dean, the shorter and stockier of the two, had been a few years old and Sam a few months old, their dad had lost their mom to a powerful demon. From the description I was given, I learned that it had actually been a spirit-demon, not a true demon.

The Winchesters' father, John by name, had become a very intense hunter, bent on revenge, but still more than willing to take out other monsters if and when he ran across them. Rumor had it that he'd recently caught up with the object of his revenge and had come out even - they had both died. After John's death, the boys had given him the 'hunter's rites' and had moved on to the next job.

"That's all you can do in this line of work, you know," the bartender said sympathetically.

I nodded as he continued.

John had been a Marine before his marriage, and he had taught his boys Marine-style combat as well as hunting from a very young age. They had learned as he did. Now grown, they were excellent hunters, rarely missing the kill, and adept at dodging civilian interference, but very singularly focused: hunting was literally all they knew. I had been told they were in their twenties just like me, and I tried to imagine having spent the past twenty years being raised as a hunter, instead of having a normal childhood.

Neither the Winchesters, John, Dean, or Sam, nor any of the hunters in the bar was the slightly more skilled and specialized _devil_-hunter, like Vergil's brother Dante; they were just hunters of the supernatural, and occasionally, spirit-demons. When most hunters of their caliber talk about 'demons', they mean what Vergil calls spirit-demons. Vergil had explained to me that spirit-demons were dead human souls so corrupted by evil that they eventually lost all their humanity, most times even the memory of having been human. Once that happened, they became a kind of lesser demon that can only be out of the demon world by possessing a human host. Vergil and his twin were devils; more accurately _half_-devils, since their mother had been human. Devils have corporeal forms of their own, though they often have human guises as well. Devils are also much less known to hunters, mostly because devil-hunters have very short careers, even compared to 'regular' hunters.

I'd shuddered after listening to the bartender's tale of the Winchester family; most of the hunters I'd talked to said they had been adults, living normal lives before something had awakened them to the supernatural world. Being trained a hunter from a young age? That was scary to those jaded folks.

Now, the Winchester brothers were here, in this town where Vergil would be returning to me and his spawn.

They sat in a booth not far from mine, talking quietly. I heard most of their conversation anyway; not only was it damnably quiet in the back, but all my senses seemed keener of late. Vergil believed it was a defense mechanism to protect the baby. That was one of the disquieting things about carrying his baby. I love Vergil dearly, and I enjoy sharing this child with him, but there is a reason he typically refers to it as his 'spawn': it is simply _not_ a human child, and the fact that its presence could affect my body so much more so than the presence of a baby normally would in a mother, could be disconcerting.

"There aren't any of the usual signs of demon activity, Dean," the younger brother said contentiously. "No weird weather patterns, no-"

"Look, Sammy, I know," he replied, cutting him short, "but Cas said there was something going on. A whole field of sheep mutilated and eaten? A bunch of brutal murders? Mystical artifacts and books on demon lore stolen from the university and museum? Something's going on in this area."

"Did Castiel actually say it was a demon?"

"I don't know, Sammy," came Dean's exasperated reply. "It was some mumbo-jumbo about being the work of the devil."

"What, like Lucifer? _The _devil?" Sam's voice sounded skeptical.

Their knowledge about devils was woeful if they believed that a) Lucifer was the only devil, and b) Lucifer was still alive. Vergil told me he'd been defeated long ago and was, in fact, a Devil Arm in his brother's possession.

"What I told you was that it seemed to be the work of _that_ devil."

All three of us jumped at another man's sudden appearance beside Dean.

"Speak of the angel, and surely he will pop up to scare the shit out of you," Dean snarked.

_Angel!? No one said they had an angel contact! _

I continued downing the steak and eggs, wanting to be out of there with all possible haste. It had been bad enough to know that the Winchester boys were mucking about; the _last_ thing I needed was to get caught by an angel while I had a bellyful of devil spawn.

"I did not intend for you to come to this area. It would be best if you left this town and the surrounding region," the angel said.

His voice was rich, but the way he delivered his words was somewhat bland. I wondered if he'd been around humans for very long.

"What are you talking about? And don't you think that popping up in the middle of a diner is a little conspicuous?" Dean asked, both irritated and exasperated.

The angel looked around as though only now noticing his surroundings.

"Perhaps I can order one of those cheeseburgers to go," he mused.

I suppressed a giggle. Apparently he _hadn't_ been around for long.

"We're not going anywhere if there's a job, Cas," Dean said flatly.

"We've faced demons before," Sam added reasonably.

Castiel turned his expressionless gaze towards Sam and, incidentally, me; I focused on pretending I couldn't hear them and wasn't even looking at them, all the while trying to chew faster.

"This is not a demon, Sam. This is a _devil_, a highly powerful one. If it is who I believe it to be, he is extremely dangerous and would kill the two of you without a thought. Perhaps if you are lucky, it is only an agent of his, but it would still not be wise to interfere with a demon working on his behalf."

Both boys looked somewhat offended, as well as skeptical. No doubt Castiel's comments rankled, but if he were talking about Vergil like I thought he was, he was absolutely right. _Especially_ if they were going to interfere with his plans, whatever they were.

Sam was the one who broke the silence. "Come on, Cas," he said lightly, "we'll have you, right? Between the three of us, we've defeated some of the most powerful demons in hell."

"The demons we've dealt with have been weak compared to him; my assistance will make little difference," came Castiel's ominous reply.

The hunters looked confused, but Pammy came around offering refills and anything else she could before either of them could ask anything else. I smiled at her, inwardly cursing that her attention was bound to draw their attention to the world outside their conversation and especially to me.

"How are you and junior today, dearie? Can I getch yuns anything else?" she asked me with a bright smile.

"Probably some more orange juice, if you don't mind," I chirped with a cheer I didn't feel.

"Sure thing. How's that steak treating ya? Bill wanted me to ask, said he hadn't done bloody rare in a while."

I inwardly winced and my internal cursing became even more colorful.

"Fine, just perfect!"

"Good!" she beamed. "I'll bring ya that extra OJ as soon as I check on these fellows."

I glanced at them while she had their attention and found Castiel's gaze on me. It was impossible to even begin fathoming his thoughts, but I smiled somewhat shyly at him, hoping it would disarm the angel. He looked at Pammy when she asked if he'd like anything to eat, but politely, if reluctantly, declined, telling her that he had to leave. As soon as she went back around to the front, he disappeared as suddenly as he'd come.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sammy, the usual cryptic angel crap," Dean answered dismissively.

"I wonder what he meant by saying that this guy was a 'devil' not a 'demon'."

"There's nothing in Dad's journal about devils," Dean commented, cutting into his own breakfast once again.

Sam frowned. "You know Dean, Dad didn't know everything about hunting. I mean, he thought vampires were extinct, and he never even knew about the angels," Sam pointed out.

This time Dean frowned. "The man hunted most of his life," the elder said defensively. "Vampires nearly were extinct. The angels have only recently begun sticking their interfering feathers in our business. I say Dad was better off not knowing about _them_."

"You get along with Cas," Sam reminded him.

"The exception that proves the point," Dean grunted.

I finished my breakfast, keeping a weather ear tuned to their conversation, but I heard nothing else that was alarming or interesting. I left Pammy a nice tip, as was my custom, and left the diner promptly.

I briefly considered shutting myself up in the hotel room until Vergil returned, but I figured I'd go balmy with boredom in less than an hour. I wandered to the park, which was actually quite pleasant, though it was rather small, as promised. I sat on a bench near the play equipment, happily fantasizing about my own little one climbing, swinging, sliding, and laughing. I tried to picture his father out there playing with him and giggled to myself; the very idea seemed absurd: Vergil chasing a toddler around a playground, his blue coat flapping behind him, Yamato in hand. My smile faded as the _depth_ of the absurdity hit me.

That was never going to happen, I realized with a disheartening chill. In fact, I couldn't picture _any_ happy scenario. Trying to raise a child while constantly traveling from one mysterious job to another? The Winchesters came back to mind; had they truly been raised like that? And what about whatever it was Vergil was actually doing? A blind sort of denial had kept me from thinking about it most times, but he was bound to accomplish his mysterious goals sooner or later, what then? What if he were trying to raise some forsaken place, like that nasty Temen-ni-gru tower I'd heard about once? Or what if he were trying to breach the demon world? What would become of me and the baby then? Or what if he ran across someone who wanted to stop him, and whoever it was actually managed it? What if Vergil were killed? What would I do then? Of course, I _knew_ the answer to that question.

Vergil had a pattern to his excursions: he'd leave, and on the third morning, he'd either return or call. If he called, he would call every morning after until he returned. If he didn't, or if I hadn't heard from him on the third day, he had very explicit instructions on what I was to do. He always left a business card of his brother's with me, and if Vergil didn't call or show when he was supposed to, I was to _immediately_ call Dante, tell him exactly who I was, why I was calling, where I was, and have him retrieve me, and take me to his mercenary shop, Devil May Cry. I was to even inform Dante that I was expecting his nephew.

I had never met Dante. I knew that he and Vergil were identical twins, Vergil being elder, and I knew that Dante lived at his shop, which he owned free-and-clear. Vergil had told me that Dante had a liaison who brought him work, as well as a few devil-hunter friends, and some 'regular' hunter friends. He lived alone, was as talented as Vergil in combat and martial arts, and took jobs for all sorts of things, not just devils. He owned an extensive armory of Devil Arms and had possession of a library which had once been their father's. I also knew that in the time I'd been with Vergil, he'd never had any correspondence of any sort with Dante, or anyone, besides me and a very few job contacts, and Vergil had admitted that his jobs and trips often left him at odds with his brother's work. That admission had left the not-so-nebulous impression that Vergil was quite possibly the sort of devil his brother normally hunted and terminated. Naturally, I figured that they didn't have a close relationship, if any at all. Bearing that in mind, I personally wasn't even sure Dante would have anything to do with me or the baby, but Vergil seemed to believe otherwise.

If after a week at Devil May Cry I still had not heard from Vergil, I was to take the remaining items of value, sell them, give the Arms to Dante, take all the money I had and start a new life. How I was going to do that he didn't specify. I really didn't have anything besides Vergil, our son, and the few belongings I routinely packed and unpacked.

Vergil was adamant that I was not to try to find or contact him, nor allow Dante to try. Perhaps that was why he never said where he was headed or for what purpose: so I _couldn't_ try.

A horrible thought occurred to me and my stomach clinched.

_What if when he accomplished whatever it is, he simply never contacted me again?_

What better way to ditch me? I abruptly burst into tears, a combination of my dark thoughts and unbalanced hormones. I ran to the park's small cinderblock bathroom to calm myself down and wash up.

_I don't really believe he'd just ditch me, do I?_

He said he loved me.

I frowned at myself in the dirty, chipped mirror. Truthfully, I didn't believe he'd ever actually used the phrase. Whenever I told him 'I love you', he inevitably responded 'and I you'. That was _like_ saying it, except it wasn't _actually_ saying it.

"Stop it," I scolded my reflection in the mirror. "Just stop. He loves you; he just isn't the kind to say so."

_But why wouldn't he? _my reflection asked back._ He always speaks his mind. He's not afraid of admitting how he feels about anything, and he does admit to having feelings._

"He calls you 'my love', or 'lover', or 'lover-my-love' all the time, what about that? That's saying he loves me!"

_Ah, but those are pet names, aren't they? And 'lover' is as multi-faceted a term as it is generic. He has called you those things since the very first night._

"Maybe he loved me the very first night. Love at first sight exists."

I sounded terribly desperate, even to myself, _especially_ to myself. "Doesn't it?"

My reflection didn't answer, but really, she didn't have to. I honestly didn't know whether or not it did exist, nor did I know whether or not he _had_ fallen for me at first sight, if it did.

"Stop it! You can't do this to yourself!" I screamed, trying to ignore all the creeping, sinister thoughts until my tears stopped falling.

Afterwards, I washed up, went back to the hotel, and stared blankly at the TV until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__While I'm tickled over the views, favorites, and follows, I am somewhat disappointed that there aren't any reviews... *sigh*_

_Oh well. Here is the next chapter. There is a __**lot**__ of lemon in it. Usually, I try to mark lemons in the story, so that anyone who doesn't wish to read that part doesn't have to. However, because this story is so focused on her thoughts and feelings, this really isn't feasible. So, for anyone offended by sex, please, you have been warned. So, to reiterate: one lime, two lemons, and a graphically naked Vergil in this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

_Jimli ;P_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own either fandom, and though I rather wish I did, I think we all know the legal merit of a simple wish._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I woke up ravenous after a fitful sleep crammed with vague but unpleasant dreams. It was incredibly dark, and at first I thought I'd slept until evening. The flash of lightning and following crack of thunder corrected that thought. I pulled aside a curtain to see torrents of rain. I had no real desire to go out in that storm, not even just across the street. I looked through the phonebook, found a pizza parlor that would deliver, and promised myself I'd give the delivery boy a huge tip for braving the weather on my behalf. Said delivery boy was soaked, despite his waterproof poncho, and I gave him double the price of my pizza and told him to keep the change.

Half an hour later, I was munching my way through the large pizza and watching a mildly funny movie that I'd found. The phone rang, startling me. I eyed it warily; Vergil never called any time but morning, except under very unusual circumstances, and there wasn't anyone else who would call.

"Hello?" I answered unsteadily, already worrying about why he had called.

A low, rumbling chuckle came over the line. "Hello, lover."

He sounded perfectly normal and more than a little amused.

I sighed with audible relief.

"Gods, you scared me. Why are you calling now?"

"I apologize for worrying you, my love. My contact arrived shortly after I spoke with you this morning, and I have already made my second stop. I will be back at the hotel shortly after midnight. You were expecting a call in the morning, believing me to be delayed. I certainly did not wish to be on the receiving end of any defensive measure you may have taken against a midnight arrival at your door."

"Right, because I'm super scary and dangerous," I snarked.

He chuckled again and a shudder of desire ran through me.

"You may surprise yourself with your dangerousness one day, my love."

"So you'll be here before morning?"

"Yes. Do not wait up for me. Have your evening meal and retire as usual. You will need your strength when I arrive," he purred.

I blushed, knowing what he was insinuating.

"Until then, lover."

"Okay. I love you," I blurted out, hoping I didn't sound desperate.

"And I you, my love," he replied, although his tone seemed a little off. "Is everything all right with you?" Concern laced his tone.

I blinked for a moment, wondering what to say. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Very well, lover," he said, apparently satisfied.

We hung up.

I finished my movie and caught another just beginning. It was a fantasy thriller that was very tense and chock full of jumper moments. It was evening when that movie finished, and despite the late lunch, Baby and I were hungry again.

The storm had passed, leaving only a light rain, so I slipped a jacket on and went to the diner. The phone call from Vergil, the warm food from the kitchen, the pleasant company of the evening waitress, Jane, and the cozy, well-lit atmosphere perked up my spirits, and increased my appetite enough to order a dessert after dinner. I braved the rain once again to return to my room, where I showered to remove the chill, channel-surfed for a little while, and went to sleep.

A brief rap on the door awakened me, and I flipped on the light as Vergil entered the room. He closed the door, dropped his duffle, and began stripping. He was already erect as he strode to the bed and slipped under the covers. He wasted no time, kissing, petting, rubbing his hands all over my body. He brought his thigh between mine, thrusting it against me as his mouth devoured mine again and again. Soon, he had his fingers, then his length, inside me, and we enjoyed each other until we were both tired.

I woke up alone in bed, terribly confused until I realized the shower was running. When the water stopped and the bathroom door opened, I couldn't help but stare. He was toweling off, and I took a moment to really look at him: his long, lithe form, the muscles defined and well-formed, his long legs, the curve of his hipbones, the trail of fine white hair trailing from his belly-button into the similarly colored patch where his manhood hung between his well-toned thighs, his flat abdomen, his solid torso, long, strong arms with his large, long-fingered hands, the curving vee of his collarbone, the breadth of his shoulders, his long neck, his sharp, aristocratic features, his pale complexion, the soft peachy color of his lips, the ice-blue of his eyes, his shoulder length white hair.

My intense study of his body drew his attention. He paused, holding the towel in one hand, his eyes focused on me. A few beads of water trickled down his chest towards his crotch. I watched them trace their way down, and though I lost them when they reached his hair, I noticed his arousal. My eyes flicked back up to his face, and I frowned. His hair was wet, hanging down in a manner that was incongruous with his bearing and mannerisms. I crooked my finger at him. He approached, cocking his hips in a very fetching way with every step, and I patted the bed beside me. When he sat, I slid onto his lap, facing him. I started running my hands through his damp white hair, trying to rake it into the style he usually preferred.

I became so focused on what I was doing that I jumped a little when I felt his lips against my throat. I kept playing with his hair, working it slowly into his normal style as he continued tenderly kissing my face and neck.

"Vergil," I scolded, "you're making this hard."

"And you're making _this_ hard," he murmured in my ear as he cinched my body to his.

I gasped when his stiff, throbbing erection touched my abdomen, and he moaned lustfully. Apparently having had enough, he twisted around, pushing me onto my back on the bed, his body still pressed against mine. His kisses became more demanding, more aggressive and he entered me once again.

"Oh, gods, I missed you, I love you," I squeaked out as he began thrusting.

He said nothing in return until we finished.

"And I you," he breathed as he pulled away.

I got up, went to the bathroom, and showered. When I came back into the room, he had dressed, so I did as well.

"Are you hungry, my love?"

I nodded as my stomach growled. He smiled, snorting soft laughter.

"The diner across the way is really good. They're going to be sorry when we check out of here," I told him.

He nodded, laughing a little again.

We sat down in the booth I usually used and Pammy came by to take our order. She arched an eyebrow at Vergil before greeting me.

"Hello, dearie! Bill's looking forward to today's odd request."

I laughed. Previous to the bloody rare steak and eggs, I'd asked for pickle pancakes, rare cheeseburgers with sour cream, chili and cheese over rice, and the rather humbly named 'Meat Sandwich' created when Bill had slapped every protein the restaurant served, including peanut butter, between two slices of grilled rye bread.

"How about one of his 'passing acquaintance' steaks with a giant pickle pancake on the side. Maple syrup, and milk, please."

She nodded with a quirk of her lips, then looked at Vergil. "This is junior's daddy," I told her.

"Pleased to meet ya. Know whatcha'd like, sugar?"

He nodded briefly at her pleasantries, and perused the menu. He opted for steak as bloody rare as mine had been, two sunny-side-up eggs, hashbrowns, and black coffee.

"Passing acquaintance steaks all 'round, huh? You got it."

She went to give Bill the order and promptly brought our beverages and flatware, earning her a polite smile from Vergil and thanks from me.

Vergil turned to me, his eyebrow quirked, a more amused smile tugging on his lips as she left again.

"You did not exaggerate about coming here frequently, I see. 'Passing acquaintance steak'?"

"Well, I figured eating it raw like your spawn really wants would be a little too conspicuous, so I opt for bloody rare. I told Bill once that as little grill time as he could would be fine, let the steak have a passing acquaintance with the grill-top, but not a deep, meaningful relationship. Bill thought it was funny."

I frowned, because I noticed Vergil was actually only just restraining himself from bursting into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

He shook his head, mostly composing himself, although he couldn't help smirking.

"_You_, my love. Your colorful way of thinking and expressing yourself is endlessly amusing in its absurdity."

I scowled at him, which only brought more chuckles.

"No wonder your mama named you after a fucking poet, _Vergilius_."

"Indeed," he agreed, sipping his coffee, not even phased by my comment.

I leaned back in the booth, crossed my arms over my chest, and intently glowered at him.

When Pammy brought our plates, I was _still_ glaring at him, but I quickly sat forward and smiled at her. After a couple of quick refills, we started our breakfast.

I passingly glanced at the pair who passed by our table, then froze mid-bite.

"They're back?" I squeaked, barely realizing I'd spoken aloud.

Vergil caught my reaction and turned quite serious.

"Lover?" he queried quietly.

I composed myself and subtly jerked my head at Sam and Dean Winchester as they sat a few booths away on my left and Vergil's right. He turned the knife in his hand to catch their reflections instead of turning to look at them directly and frowned.

"'Back'? Why did you not say something?" he asked, obviously recognizing them.

I shook my head.

"I didn't know, until yesterday's breakfast. When you called later, I had been asleep, and I didn't think about it."

He nodded, going back to his breakfast, but I noticed he was on alert.

"That's not the worst of it, though."

He glanced up at me.

"_They have an angel friend,_" I barely breathed the words, but I knew without a doubt he heard me.

A moment later, when the angel Sam had called Castiel appeared, my stomach dropped uncomfortably. Baby, of course, didn't care; he was still hungry, so I kept eating, hoping nothing happened.

"Nice to see you, Cas. Are you here to help us out with the case, or just give more cryptic warnings?" Dean asked sardonically.

Vergil once again used his knife to discreetly glimpse at the new arrival, and I fervently prayed that the angel didn't turn to look at us.

"Neither," he replied, grabbing each of them and disappearing with them in tow.

Vergil looked at me expectantly.

"Yesterday, they came in and the Winchesters were going on about some case the angel had tipped them off to. Livestock mutilations, missing creepy crap, and brutal murders, all in this area. They thought he'd said it was the work of 'the devil'. When he popped up yesterday, he told them that he had actually been trying to warn them away from this area and had told them he believed it to be the work of '_that_ devil', or his agent. They were confused about the distinction, but I thought he meant you."

Vergil nodded calmly, sipping at his coffee, and motioning me to continue.

I shrugged. "The angel told them to leave, that if it was who he thought, this was too big and dangerous a case for them to take on, even if he did help."

"You believe the same?"

I nodded. "Of course I do! But I was worried the angel would notice me, or notice the baby. I didn't want to know what he would do or condone if that happened."

Vergil frowned. "From everything I've heard of Samuel and Dean Winchester, I doubt they would harm you in any way. Most likely they would try to rescue you from the clutches of the evil demon," he said lightly, a smile playing on his lips.

I frowned and shook my head.

"Maybe. Most likely," I conceded, "but what about the angel? They are warriors before they are guardians, right? And what about you? You going to tell me you'd handle that well, them taking me and your spawn away?"

"I'm not a monster, lover," he chided, "I am a reasonable man under most circumstances. I would allow them the opportunity to explain before I gratuitously put their heads on pikes."

"You're making fun of me," I flatly accused.

"I am well aware of my underground infamy and reputation, my love, and I will admit to cultivating it, but you should know me better. It is disappointing that you don't."

"Now _I'm_ the bad guy."

"Lover, you are keyed up, being overly sensitive."

He took my hand, holding it even when I tried to jerk it away. "Lover-my-love, look at me."

He paused, waiting until I _did_ look at him, then he smiled gently.

"_Yes_, I will do what is necessary to protect you and our child. Always. Chasing down a couple of misguided hunters would definitely be a priority. Killing them, even harming them would _not_ be. If they are the kind of men they are reputed to be, they would certainly not persist in their folly."

"If you are the kind of man you are reputed to be, they'd be justified in their actions," I countered.

He gave a conceding nod and released my hand.

"All right, my love, do have it your way," he said, continuing his breakfast.

The silence stretched.

"Were they talking about you?" I finally asked.

"I cannot know for sure, lover, but I have done those things in this area recently."

"Livestock mutilations?"

"I do not waltz blithely into diners when I'm on one of my trips, lover, and I must eat," he answered simply.

"Murders?"

"I said I was reasonable, not a saint."

He eyed me carefully.

"I do not share these things with you for this very reason, my love."

"What reason?"

"Because now you are unsure of me, my feelings for you and our spawn, unsure of yourself for loving me. You are running through every nagging doubt you've ever had about me and us. You are wondering about my reputation, about the terrible things you've somehow learned are connected with me, about why I don't share certain things with you, about what I do on my trips, and why. In short, your love and faith in me are shaken badly, although hopefully not irreparably."

I looked down at my half-empty plate. He hadn't mentioned anything about my doubts over the future, or how impossible a life and family truly sounded to me, but he was certainly right about the rest. The worst part was that he didn't seem mad, or even upset.

"I'm sorry, Vergil, really, I am, I just..."

He waved his hand. "As I said, you are keyed up, mostly due to the baby, I am sure. You are right to be concerned about the hunters. As you said, we cannot rely on reports of what they are supposed to be, and angels are always an unknown factor because they _are _warriors as opposed to guardians. As such, if the angel or the hunters were to foolishly do something to you or my spawn, I would undoubtedly act the monster they believe me to be." The last he said in a very cold tone, with a very ugly look across his aristocratic features.

I shuddered.

We ate the rest of breakfast without further talk, declining any additional services from Pammy. Afterwards, we went back to the hotel and packed up our things. I waited in the 'Camino while he checked out, and we made our way out of town. Our conversations during the ride were straightforward and brief; I was too lost in my thoughts to even know if he was lost in his own.

After many silent miles, our first stop was at a gas station, where he made a few calls from the public phone. I got out of the car to stretch my legs and perhaps buy a snack.

Inside the store, I bumped into an older fellow that seemed vaguely familiar. I quickly dismissed the thought; no doubt I'd seen dozens of semi-vagrant men just like him in the course of being with Vergil.

"Sorry, miss," he mumbled, pushing past me.

"No, my fault, really."

I smiled as I surreptitiously made sure he hadn't picked my pocket. Finding everything in order, I made my way to the counter and waited for Vergil to come in. He paid for everything, and we left once again.

After several hours on the road, a few more pit stops, and one meal at a small café, we stopped at a little hotel in yet another town. Our silence had lasted, but the uncomfortable quality of it had faded considerably. Upon seeing the hotel, I couldn't help the sigh, but Vergil chuckled.

"Fear not, lover. I am not depositing you and leaving. My next stop is still a few hundred miles from here."

"So we could be there tomorrow?" I asked, perplexed.

Being so close, I didn't know why we were making a stop here. Vergil wasted as little time as possible in all things.

"Indeed we could, but I wished to stop to..._reassert_ a few things."

He grinned wickedly, _devilishly_. I eyed him warily, watching as he went first to the office, then to a room. I slowly exited the car and followed.

"I'm going to buy us some dinner, lover," he informed me after we'd unpacked our main bags.

I nodded, still suspicious of his current motives, and turned on the TV as he left. There wasn't anything on, of course, and I was a little tired, despite being somewhat hungry. A sharp rap on the door awakened me a little later. I looked up, tugging on my clothes to straighten them as Vergil walked in. He had some bags from which delicious smells wafted, as well as another bag that he dropped beside the bed. He slipped his coat off, hanging it up by the TV cabinet, and pulled a couple of trays from the bag by the bed.

I sat up and propped myself against the pillows, arranging the others so he could do the same. He shook his head at me.

"Get undressed," he bade, still sorting through the delicious smelling boxes in the other bags.

I cocked my head curiously.

Vergil frowned. "Do as you're told, lover."

Irritated, I opened my mouth for a retort but he cut me off.

"You are hungry, are you not? That's the price of dinner tonight."

I considered for a moment, decided he was being perfectly, deadly serious, then sighed and stripped. After he had sorted through everything and satisfied himself that I was naked, he, too, stripped down and served out the dinner he'd bought.

It was an array of finger food appetizers, with different sauces and gravies. I arched an eyebrow at him, but understood when he dipped a shrimp into cocktail sauce and offered it to me. I reached for it with my fingers, but he snatched it out of reach.

"Ah-ah, lover," he cooed, waggling a finger, "open up."

I shook my head, feeling a little silly, but I was hungry. I opened my mouth, and he slipped the shrimp in, along with the tips of his fingers. He hummed contently, then proceeded to repeat the act, varying the combinations of the appetizers and sauces. After quite a bit of the food was gone, I looked at him curiously.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Not unless you offer me something."

I shook my head again, smiling. "Okay."

I picked up a breaded bit of something and held it up to him. "You know this is kind of silly."

He darted forward, catching my fingers as well as the tidbit in his mouth. "Really?" he queried, dropping my hand into his lap.

My eyes grew round.

"You're really turned on by doing this?"

He moved the trays to the floor without upsetting a thing and slid on top of me. He kissed me, long and deep before answering.

"I'm really turned on by doing this with _you_, lover-my-love."

He kissed me again, slipping his tongue inside my mouth and using it to explore. His hands crept up and down my body, one massaging a breast, teasing the nipple erect, the other dipping between my thighs and sliding around those sensitive parts.

"Wet," he observed, growling and thrusting his fingers inside me.

He pushed, sliding more fingers in, rolling his thumb around my clit. His kisses trailed away from my mouth. I caressed him, tangling my hands in his hair, bucking against his hand.

He shifted, wedging his hips between my thighs, his throbbing length replacing his fingers inside me. I wrapped my legs around him, wanting him deeper. He laid his cheek against mine, his breath harsh and choppy. I moaned, squeaked and groaned. We rocked together, the pleasure building and building until it was almost unbearable. I let loose one more cry, finishing as he did. Panting, I opened my eyes, not even having known they were closed. He was looking down at me, his pale features flushed. He tenderly reached down for a delicate kiss before gently removing himself.

He lay on the bed and I snuggled up to him, laying my head on his chest, just above his heart. His arms came around me as I fell asleep, wondering why I had ever doubted him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N as of 8/19/13: **__I have made a few edits towards the end. For any who have read this before, I apologize for the retcon, but it became necessary._

_Jimli :)_

* * *

_**A/N: **__Well, here we are, the final chapter! Let me say that this story has been a lot of fun for me, I hope you have enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think. Please?_

_Okay, one last lemony bit. Some violence. And (finally), some Winchesters, instead of bit-parts and cameos._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Yeah, right, I __**SO**____own everything here._

_Jimli ;P_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

When morning came, we both showered, dressed, and packed up, then reheated the leftovers from dinner in the room's microwave for a quick breakfast.

True to his comment from the night before, we arrived in another little town by midday. We stopped at a hotel, he checked us in, we spent most of our time coupling, and the next morning, he left.

On the second morning, the phone rang just as I was climbing out of the shower. I rushed in to catch it.

"Hello?" I answered, wondering what was wrong.

"Lover, pack everything and check out. Pay the clerk what you must to check out now. Be outside the office with our things. Do not go anywhere unless you are directly threatened or endangered. I will be there with all haste, an hour at most. If I am not, treat me as a no-show."

"Wait, what?"

"Do as you're told, lover!" he ordered before hanging up.

I hesitated only a moment before hastily dressing, gathering everything, triple-checking for everything, and exiting the room.

The clerk assured me there was no additional cost, but asserted that there would be no refund, either. I was a little irritated, knowing that Vergil had paid for three full days, but I nodded and waited outside. It was a very dreary wait because of the cool morning fog hovering over the town. I shrugged a little deeper into my jacket, constantly darting my eyes around, looking for any signs of trouble.

Vergil arrived about half an hour after he had called, pulling into the parking lot and stopping in front of me. He got out and grabbed most of the luggage, and I picked up the rest. We pulled back the cover he kept on the bed of the 'Camino, piled everything in as securely as possible, replaced the cover, and got into the cab. I was barely seated before he took off; I hastily buckled in and turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

He flicked his gaze to the mirror, and I glanced in mine. A pair of headlights was cutting through the morning mist.

"The Winchesters. They were apparently tipped off. The angel identified me at the diner, and a friend of theirs sent word that you'd been spotted in this area."

I snorted. "Between an ordinary-looking brunette, a white-haired young male dressed in a blue silk long coat, and a turquoise colored El Camino, _I'm _the one who was spotted?! Hunters sure are a weird bunch."

"I do not use my human appearance, nor the 'Camino on my trips. Once I am in the vicinity of that which I seek, I store the El Camino and trigger."

_That explains the livestock a little better._

"So how did Castiel recognize you at the diner, then?"

"He knows me, only by reputation, but enough to know my visage. He was guessing that the demon behind all the disturbances was my work. I do not believe he knows my devilish appearance, or else he would have put together the answer sooner, but seeing me with you certified that it was I, myself, and not some demon doing my bidding."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, remembering it had been my idea to go to the diner.

He smiled and reached for my knee, squeezing it before sliding his hand up and down my thigh.

"I'm not, lover."

"How did you find all this out?" I asked as he let go my leg.

He glanced back into the mirror. I looked as well and received my answer: the Winchesters' Impala was gaining on us.

"I believe the hunters took an account of all the recent events and anticipated where I would go next. They were waiting for me after I returned to the car with my last acquisition. I had an encounter with them, complete with a revealing monologue," he gave me an amused look, "and I escaped their clutches. After making the call to you, I briefly lost them, hoping to give myself enough time to retrieve you. As you see, it worked, but they are quickly catching us."

"What now, Vergil?"

"Once I lose them, I can go on my very last trip."

He turned to me briefly, smiling again before refocusing on the road ahead. "Marry me first."

"What?" I asked, taken aback by this sudden shift in the conversation.

"Marry me. I wish to marry you before the final job. There is a chapel I know of that is close to the job that I believe you would find quite charming."

I sat, blinking, barely crediting my ears.

_Marry him? Final job? _

"Really? So, this kind of life will be over? No more hotels, no more three day trips? Marriage? Baby? Real home?"

He laughed. "The delight in your voice makes me believe you mean yes, but I'd feel much more assured if you would say it, my love."

I nodded. "Uh-huh! Yes, I mean, yes! Of course yes!"

He looked at the mirror again, pensive.

"How are you going to lose them?"

"I have a plan in mind that should be quite effective. Brace yourself, my love."

As soon as I had done so, he jammed on the clutch, dropped the car into the lowest gear and brake-drifted until we were stopped in the middle of the road facing the Impala. They began slowing, and I saw Vergil close his eyes in concentration. Panicked, I flicked my gaze back to the oncoming car. Blue phantom blades appeared, piercing into all four tires.

I watched as Dean managed to control the car enough to bring it to a safe stop some quarter mile from us.

_Dean Winchester must be one hell of a driver!_

Both men raced out of their now-defunct car, headed for us and well-armed. Vergil put up a red demonic barrier around them. I frowned; a red barrier required his presence to be maintained. Often they were erected for a battle to the death.

"Grab the gears when I say," he instructed, his eyes still closed, his voice faraway in his concentration.

I grabbed the center console and nodded. He snapped his eyes open, jammed on the clutch, cued me, and goosed the gas. We sped towards them long enough that Vergil could spin us around again, grab the shifter himself, and floor it. The barrier shattered as soon as he reached a certain distance from it, especially once he was focused on driving.

"If they had anticipated your last move, won't they know where you're headed now? And despite the obstacle you just gave them, won't they be able to beat you there if you detour for us to get married?"

"Yes, they'll know where I'm going, but no, they won't arrive in time to stop me."

He glanced at me. "And _yes_, my love, I still wish to marry you before the last job."

I nodded, mostly reassured.

We drove all day, stopping only briefly for gas and food-on-the-run.

_No more diners for you. _

I fell asleep when it became full dark, not waking until Vergil touched my shoulder.

"Lover," he purred softly.

I opened my eyes. It was daylight, and we were stopped at a strip mall.

He smiled. "Come, my love. We can get something to eat, then peruse that shop," he said, pointing.

I followed his finger, my gaze coming to rest on a bridal boutique.

"Are you sure we have time to shop for dresses?"

"_Yes, my love._ They had four flat, irreparable tires in the middle of nowhere, whereas we have been at nearly top speed all day and night. Now come."

We ate at a tiny lunch counter, then went into the boutique. I found a lovely white satin dress, supremely simple, but elegant. It all seemed surreal: being relentlessly pursued, yet stopping to shop for a wedding dress? Pure craziness. We bought the dress, even spent a little time getting it fitted, then we packed it nicely into a garment bag and stowed it in the back.

"What about rings? Or is that not really a thing with you?" I asked him once we were back on the road.

"I have rings, my love." He hesitated. "They belonged to my parents. Is that suitable?" he asked, a note of uncertainty in his voice.

I nodded.

"I also thought to do a binding contract, instead of the human ritual. We can easily perform it ourselves, without the need to find a priest," he informed me.

I nodded again. He smiled, and we fell silent until we reached the chapel he had mentioned.

It was nearly sunset when we arrived, and he pulled the car around to the back. The chapel was indeed very charming in its design, vaguely mimicking a Gothic cathedral in miniature. The front lawn was somewhat unkempt, with overflowing flower boxes gracing the grounds, and dark green ivy climbing over the walls, creeping onto the dirty windows. It was in a remote location, surrounded on three sides by steep cliffs with a cultivated natural spring behind the chapel itself, presumably used for baptisms. We took a dip in the spring at his suggestion. I expected him to want to make love, but he insisted we abstain.

"The binding does not require virginity," he explained,

"Good thing," I snickered.

"but it does require a simple purity. If we bathe and dress without tainting each other, the binding will take properly."

"And after?" I asked, grinning.

He grinned back. "After, there is a nice flat alter rock we can use, for the consummation of the binding."

I nodded with mock solemnness. We dressed, he in his usual, very fine attire, I in my lovely new dress, and walked into the chapel. Light streamed in through the streaked windows, and a pretty, colored pattern of light from a stained glass window above the double doors decorated the back wall. The doors sagged, hanging crooked in the frame, and light filtered through the cracks. Dust motes floated lazily in the air, catching the sun's rays to create bright pinpoints of light throughout the room. It was a beautiful scene, and I couldn't imagine anywhere more appropriate to be married.

Vergil did some preparations around the room, then took my hand and started to lead me to the large stone altar to our left.

Three sets of footsteps caused both of us to whip around: Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

"No!" Vergil snarled.

He threw a barrier around the angel, and summoned his blue blades, aiming them at the hunters. Two of them caught the younger hunter, one in the leg, the other glancing the fleshy part of his shoulder. He gripped his thigh, dropping to the floor and putting down his gun to apply more pressure to the wound. Dean got one in his right arm, causing him to drop his gun.

"Sammy! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean. I am trapped behind this infernal barrier."

Dean retrieved his weapon, and aimed it at Vergil again, although Vergil had made no other moves, just stood, teeth bared, watching the trio.

"You're not gonna get away with this, demon. We know what you're doing, and we can stop you," Dean announced matter-of-factly.

"You are an annoyance I have not yet swatted, human," Vergil spat.

"So what did he tell you, sweetheart?" Dean asked, his eyes flicking momentarily to me. He pouted in thought, twisting the barrel of his pistol briefly. "The way you're dolled up, clutching his arm, what, you think you're in love?"

"She bears his spawn, Dean," Castiel's voice calmly explained.

Vergil scowled at him, before returning his glare to the hunter. Dean nodded at his words and spoke to me again.

"I get it, right? Some handsome guy sweeps you off your feet, says all the right things, does all the right things. Buys you stuff. Bet he's awesome in bed, right?" His last comment could have sounded suggestive, but the sardonic tone left no doubt to his meaning.

"It ain't real, sweetheart, not for him. He's not what he seems. H-"

"Is this the 'you see, he's not even _human_, he's really a _demon_, and he's just using you' speech? Because I already know he's a devil, Dean Winchester," I interrupted.

His eyes momentarily grew wide, but then he resumed his thoughtful pout-and-nod.

"All right, so you know. You don't care he's using you? I get that, too, really, I do," he said sympathetically. "But see, he's trying to use you as a sacrifice, to open a gate into Hell, which will give him an unlimited amount of power, and access to an army of demons. Is _that_ all right with you? 'Cause it's not all right with me, sweetheart. I'm trying to keep that from happening. I can either take him out, or I can talk you down."

He looked at me, real empathy in his eyes. "I know this seems real to you, that _he_ seems real, but it's not, okay? It's not real to him. See, demons like him don't know what love is. Demons like him never knew what love is, because unlike most demons my brother and I deal with, he was never human, and never will be. He was born a demon and demons don't feel love. That's something humans feel, sweetheart. Humans, like you, and me, and my brother. Not demons. Not him. Not ever."

I shook my head, tears coming down. I didn't believe him. Vergil wouldn't, _couldn't_, be trying to sacrifice me.

"No. No, I don't believe you," I answered quietly.

I slid my hand into Vergil's, lacing our fingers. He squeezed my hand.

Sam had tied off the wound with what looked like his belt and managed to stand and start edging towards his brother. Vergil's eyes snapped between them like one predator watching another. More blue blades appeared in front of them, faking jabs at them, herding them backwards towards the angel's trap. Once the hunters reached a certain distance from the wall, a blue demonic barrier snapped up in front of all three of them. I knew that the blue barrier required a key of some sort, instead of Vergil's proximity, meaning they could be stuck in there even after we left. Vergil visibly relaxed and turned casually back to me. The Winchesters began assaulting the barrier, trying to figure out the key to breaking it. When that proved fruitless, Dean began assaulting us verbally, alternating between trying to coax me, and spouting verbal violence at Vergil.

"Are they all right back there?" I asked.

"Only until he opens the gate!" Dean stopped his litany of colorful curses long enough to retort.

Vergil smiled at me as though the smaller hunter had never spoken.

"Pay them no mind. Remember, as soon as we are done here…" he trailed off, nuzzling my throat.

I giggled. "In front of them? Besides, what about your last job?"

"Pay it no mind, either, lover."

"_This_ is his last job, sweetheart! Sacrificing you to open the demon world!" Dean all but howled.

I tried to look at him, but Vergil caught my jaw and turned my face towards his. He was smiling gently, his ice-blue eyes full of light and warmth. I smiled back and allowed him to lead me to the steps before the altar at last.

Vergil slipped the smaller ring onto my finger, and handed me its mate to slip onto his hand. We joined hands, lacing our fingers, and Vergil began the binding, coaching me through my bits of it. None of it was in English, so I didn't know what exactly was being said, but I loved the look in his eyes as he said every word, like I was the only thing in the universe.

"What's he saying?" I vaguely heard Dean demand of Castiel.

"He is performing a binding contract. It is intended to intertwine their lives, essences, and power."

"You mean, just like a marriage," Sam asked leadingly.

"Yes," the angel conceded, "but it has many applications."

I shook myself, focusing back on Vergil's words. A tingle went through me as he finished, and when he led me to the altar itself, I barely remembered that they were there and watching.

Vergil kissed me and lifted me onto the stone. He kissed my face and throat while sliding his hands up and down, then he pulled the bottom of my dress up, and undid his pants. He rubbed himself against me, tenderly kissing me, long and deep. When he was stiff and I was wet, he plunged inside me. I felt the tingle build with our pleasure, growing and intensifying. As we got closer to the finish, he sat up, pulled Yamato from its sheath and pointed it at my heart.

Before I could so much as gasp, he climaxed, plunged the sword downward, and whispered, "I love you."

I tried to scream, but the sound was pinned inside me, and I couldn't rip it free. I felt my blood pouring into my lungs. Tears coursed down my face, and he moved from my body, but left the sword where it was. Pain flooded over me in waves, and I heard a man screaming in the way I wished I could. Dean's accusations of Vergil from earlier ran through my head, now vindicated.

Vergil ran over to the gate he'd created at the back of the chapel and began what looked like another ritual in the now-swirling colored light. I closed my eyes, vainly hoping to die before he assumed the power he'd been after all along. The pain became distant, and I felt myself floating, slipping away. A sharp pulse issued from my abdomen, and I snapped awake, pain rushing through my body yet again.

"…spawn must be keeping its host alive…" I caught before more pain filled my every sense.

Hands moved me, pulling me into a different position. I tried to focus, and my eyes caught sight of Vergil looking down at me. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear him. I didn't even want to. I feebly tried to raise my arms, push him away. I tried to curse him, but my mouth wouldn't cooperate. His head started shaking, and I saw a green glowing liquid covering his hand. His words came into focus as a cool touch caressed the burning pain centered below my left breast.

"…ver, please, please, my love. Come back to me, lover. I thought the baby would help preserve your life until I could save you. Don't die, lover-my-love."

"Why?" I breathed, trying to ask a dozen questions in a single word.

The ragged motion sent yet another thrill of pain through my body.

"I love you, truly. It is done, now, if you only come back."

The pain seemed vaguely less, and I could think more clearly, but nothing made sense. I saw more of the green glow, then another visage came into my view: Castiel. Vergil snarled at him like a dog protecting a bone, but the angel knelt down and placed his hand on my heart. Warm white light filled me, burning away the pain, then it was gone. I took a breath, pain-free, and my thoughts came back into focus. Vergil nodded at him, seemingly both relieved and apprehensive. I tried to squirm from Vergil's grasp, and he reluctantly let me. I crabbed away from him, squashing my knees to my uninjured chest and pulling the hem of my blood-stained dress over the exposed skin of my legs. Tears were still dripping down my face as I stared at Vergil. He faced Castiel, pride in his posture.

"I am in your debt, angel," he said, as though bracing for death.

"What the hell just happened here?" Dean yelled.

I looked around. All three of them were free, and the hunters were no longer injured.

"You were right, in a way, hunter," Vergil stated, his voice wavering a little. "I did intend to sacrifice her to open the gateway. My brother Dante and I have been working on this case for well over three years. No doubt he will be glad to finally hear from me again. I severed my contact with him in case this mission went badly. We had agreed that the shop's reputation, and therefore business, should not suffer the backlash of this job. I have been traversing the country, scouring for artifacts, books, and rituals, trying to reseal several of the portals our father closed so many years ago. These gateways were all linked, and when one was breached almost four years ago, all of them destabilized. I have been opening each of them and resealing them, separating them from one another in the process. However, opening gateways into the demon world, no matter what your purported reason is, will make you a target."

"Why not just seal them without opening them, you know, like double bagging your garbage?" Dean asked.

"If your garbage bag rips because a sharp object has pierced it, then double bagging it will do you no good. You must rearrange the garbage, or remove the object first," he answered.

"Why not just tell everyone what you were doing and why, instead of playing at being the bad guy?" Sam asked.

Vergil sighed. I knew that sigh: he was irritated at having to give what seemed like an obvious answer. I smiled in spite of myself. He forgets that not everyone shares his level of genius.

"For the same reason I protected my identity by triggering when I did a job. An overt 'good guy' opening portals will be stopped by other well-meaning 'good guys', much like yourselves. A 'bad guy' working covertly will attract far less attention. A few reports of demons doing this or that without any tangible evidence? One hears rumors of that sort constantly in our business, it is nothing noteworthy; after all, if a demon were _truly_ opening portals, there would be open gateways with demons pouring out."

"And her?" Dean asked.

Vergil frowned. "Should not she be the one to ask that?" he retorted stiffly.

"I will. 'And her?'" I said.

He smiled sorrowfully at me, apology in his eyes.

"A great sacrifice is required to open this one; that is why I had saved it for last. If I had not found you and fallen in love, I would have resorted to a different measure, one that most likely would have destroyed one of my brother's treasured friendships."

"Why not just tell me?" I felt like I was pleading, wanting so much to believe him, to believe in him.

"Because the sacrifice had to be in love and faith. If I had told you, you either would have been afraid that I truly didn't love you, or your confidence in me would have been based in your knowledge of my intentions, not your faith in my feelings. Believe me when I say that doing this has been the hardest thing of my life. If you had died believing I had betrayed you…"

He shook his head, not finishing. My hurt and disbelief broke, and I crawled back to him. Vergil smiled, pulling me onto his lap and burying his nose in my hair.

"I love you," I said softly.

He smiled. "And I you, lover-my-love."

"Well I've had enough lovey-dovey crap to last me for a while," Dean said sardonically.

Vergil snorted laughter at the hunter's words and turned to Castiel, serious once more.

"Again, thank you for saving her."

"Dean was wrong when he said your kind never knew love," the angel commented. "I knew your father after his marriage to your mother. When I saw you draining your vitality to try to save the girl's life, I saw the same love your father had for your mother."

"Really, Sammy, let's go before the pillow fight starts," Dean said, dragging his brother along in his wake.

"What happened to their wounds?" I asked as the angel walked out after the brothers.

Vergil shrugged. "Simple devil trick. When I trapped them with the barrier, I left an alchemy seal in with them. It slowly regenerated them, and as soon as their wounds were healed, the barrier would release."

I heard the Impala roar to life and leave. Vergil removed me from his lap and stood, helping me to my feet.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We head home, to Devil May Cry. I shall have to call Dante when we stop."

I frowned. "Where are we stopping?"

He grinned. "I thought you might like to spend the night in a hotel room."

He laughed as I threw a punch at him, chasing him out back to where the El Camino sat, waiting for us to head home at last.


End file.
